


The Kiss Cam Made Them Do It

by CabbageOriley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I wrote this in like 12 minutes and I don't know why, Kiss cam, Semi-Public Sex, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are on a stakeout when things take the turn for the... smutty.</p>
<p>Not really smut because I am incapable of writing good smut.  Crack fic?  Written in 12 minutes and probably due to my lack of sleep and funny Kiss Cam videos on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Cam Made Them Do It

Derek and Stiles are on a stakeout. A very secret stakeout. The pack picked up on the trail of a vampire in Beacon Hills about a week ago, and they have tracked them down to the local sports arena. Apparently, the creature of the night is the new referee for the Beacon Hills semi-semi-professional basketball team. (It’s really just a bunch of athlete- wannabes and a middle aged camera crew who broadcasts it on a local channel) Vampires are never good news. Derek just knows that there will be problems. (“Maybe he’s vegetarian, Derek, like in Twi…” “SHUT UP, STILES!”)  
So, at the first home game of the season, Stiles and Derek are staked out at the stadium watching the vampire’s every move. The duo had pulled the shortest sticks, so they were the ones who had to go.  
The rest of the pack is waiting back at Derek’s loft intently watching the televised game on Derek’s new flatscreen. They’ve been texting with the undercover pack members all night. Nothing minutely scary, threatening, or vampirey has happened yet.  
At the midpoint of the game, the teams go back to the locker rooms, and the crowd is given the chance to watch a double-dutch team from the next town over.  
That’s when it happens. Oh holy crap, that’s when it happens.  
The.  
Kiss.  
Cam.  
After about five couples have kissed, the camera falls on Stiles and Derek. Derek growls at the camera. Stiles immediately blushes the shade of a pomegranate. He tries to sink into his seat, but it’s not working. There are little hearts floating around them on the screen and the crowd is starting to chant.  
Back at home, the pack is staring at the screen intently. They’re frozen to their seats. What will happen? They’re really hoping Derek doesn’t wolf out and start a massacre. They’re really hoping Stiles doesn’t have an embarrassment induced panic attack.  
Stiles spastically waves his arms around at the people to get them to stop chanting “Kiss him! Kiss him!”. Derek growls again, and Stiles turns to him. They whisper fight, eyebrow argue, and flail wildly. Then, they stop and sigh. It is as if the screen has frozen as they look at each other. Almost in slow motion, they move forward. The soft peck of lips deepens.  
The pack watches in absolute shock as the two frenemies grab at each other and pull themselves closer. The chanting has stopped as the crowd looks on in awe. It might have been cute at first if it weren’t, you know, STILES AND DEREK!, but once it starts getting smutty, the crowd starts to turn a little squeamish. A mother two rows back covers her child’s eyes. The people sitting on either side of the horny duo start moving away.  
The dumbfounded pack continues to watch as things get dirtier and dirtier. As soon as the shirt buttons start flying, it is clear that the elderly camera crew has woken up and realized that they are still live-broadcasting this through Beacon Hills. A bit of static fills the stereo sound- “JERRY!!! Camera two. Turn to camera, JERRY!!!!!!! Camera two!”  
And then, it’s just the rainbow colored “no signal” static on the television.  
The pack glances at each other. Scott looks at Allison. Allison looks at Lydia. Lydia looks at Jackson, who looks like he is about to throw up. Isaac looks at Boyd, who refuses to comment on the situation.  
Allison is first to speak. “Oh my gosh, that just happened.”  
Scott has a slight smirk on his face. “That’s my boy.”


End file.
